


Are You Afraid Of Me Now? - A Jonah/Fanshawe Ficlet Collection

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bondage, Caning, Captivity, Chains, Character Death, Cis Jonathan Fanshawe, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, Eldritch Sex Toy, Eye Creepiness, Forced Marriage, Framed for murder, Gangbang, Implied Knotting, M/M, Macabre, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Trans Jonah Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of Jonah/Fanshawe ficlets, generally ranging from 0 to 500 words. Watch out for smut and darkfic.Latest update:Playing The Long Game"Jonah takes the cane out on Jonathan."
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Conditioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan swore he would not break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fail_fandomanon prompt "100 words of having to 'thank the priest' for forgiving you". Implied noncon and captivity.

Jonathan swore he would not break.

It takes time until he does. But Jonah is relentless, Jonah is determined, Jonah won’t stop at anything; the more stoic and stubborn Jonathan tries to be, the more cruel Jonah gets, and once Jonathan succumbs and submits, Jonah keeps going. It amazes Jonathan in the end, how much he has to lose.

In the end, he is on his knees before Jonah, leaning his head against Jonah’s stomach while Jonah strokes his hair. Jonathan doesn’t have to be chained anymore; he stays down on his own.

“All is forgiven,” Jonah says, and Jonathan weeps in gratitude.


	2. The Price You Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah uses a special toy on captive Fanshawe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fail_fandomanon prompt "100 words of noncon with a strap-on". Includes noncon sex and trans!Jonah.

"How familiar are you with dog anatomy, doctor?"

Jonah runs the tip of the dildo down the curve of Jonathan's arse, teasing the sensitive flesh between his buttocks. Jonathan shivers, glaring up at his chained wrists and wishing he had Mordechai Lukas's fearsome strength. But perhaps that wouldn't help; perhaps these are enchanted to hold him forever, loosening and releasing their hold only if Jonah whispers the right words.

Jonathan wants to claim that nothing Jonah does surprises him anymore, but he knows damn well that isn't true. He knows he hasn't even touched the surface of things that Jonah is capable of doing, what he will do to him.

"Please," Jonah says, and Jonathan can hear the buckles clicking as Jonah fastens his harness. "Answer my question."

"I know how they mate." Jonathan flinches as the ivory cock returns to his arse, the head pressing up against his hole. His entire body clenches up, his mouth going dry. "Jonah, don't do this."

Jonah doesn't even bother with a response: he rests his hands on Jonathan's hips and grasps him tight, thrusting into him. He lathered Jonathan's arse up with oil before, while also taking an opportunity to play with his cock and balls until Jonathan was panting from need, but the intrusion still hurts and Jonathan can't stop himself from crying out. Jonah pays no heed to him, working his way further inside Jonathan with harsh jerks until the entire shaft of the dildo is inside Jonathan. Jonathan gasps for breath, trying to adjust to the cool, solid presence of the dildo, his legs trembling all over from ankles to loins.

Terror soars up inside him when the cock starts to get warm inside him, when it starts to _throb_ as if it's flesh and blood.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Jonah slides his other hand between Jonathan's thighs, grasping his cock. Jonah strokes the half-hard length of it as he rocks against Jonathan's arse, his other hand still gripping Jonathan from the hip. "You lost that right when you turned your back on me, doctor. This is the price you will have to pay for that."

Jonah presses forward until something round and heavy presses against Jonathan's hole from the outside, even wider in girth than the rest of the dildo. Jonathan thinks of dogs trying to part after mating, only to remain locked together, and sickness rolls in his stomach.

"And Jonathan, you have just begun to pay."

Jonah's hands tighten on him, and it's indeed only just the beginning.


	3. At The Bitter End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After swapping into a new body, Jonah has his revenge on Fanshawe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fail_fandomanon prompt "100 words of nonconsensual memento mori". Contains character death, betrayal and other macabre implications.

He gets Jonathan, in the end.

Jonathan makes the fatal mistake of arriving to Jonah's official funeral, having no idea that a trap waits for him in shape of policemen and accusations. It hasn't been easy for Jonah to frame poor Jonathan for his murder, so he makes sure to enjoy the fruits of his labor as he watches Jonathan's ordeal from far, as Jonathan is arrested, taken to court, condemned.

For all his connections, resources and sheer need, Jonah isn't able to attend to Jonathan's hanging. That doesn't stop him from seeing how it goes down: Jonathan facing his fate in his usual stoic manner, declaring his innocence without begging or groveling, not shaking as a noose is slipped around his neck. Jonah can't decide whether this fills him with fury or pride.

But when he has secured Jonathan's body for himself, when he's alone with it, there is no denying the sense of emptiness in his chest.

"We could have been so great together," he whispers, and takes out his instruments.

He has Jonathan Fanshawe's eyes encased in glass.


	4. We Shouldn't Meet Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah arranges unpleasant meetings for Fanshawe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is explicit for group rape, with some Beholding creepiness. For fail_fandom anon prompt "100 words of noncon gangbangs".

One by one, Jonah's men take Jonathan. They aren't gentle: they pull Jonathan's hair taut against his scalp, rake their fingernails across his stomach and chest, pinch his nipples and cock. They take his mouth, holding him by the jaw to keep him from biting as they spill their bitter semen on his tongue; they strap him down to his own medical table and take his arse, slamming into him so hard and fast his teeth gnash from every thrust. Whenever he starts to slip away, either overwhelmed or numb, they bring him back with harsh slaps, waiting until he's aware of them again before they keep going.

Jonathan takes a little pride in the fact he doesn't cry.

When they leave him alone, still strapped on the table, legs lifted up and spread, spunk leaking out of his hole, his mouth tasting sour, it takes a while until Jonathan is able to move. He pulls at the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles, tries to sit up. He fails to see Jonah slip into the room until he's standing right in front of the table, watching him with a smile.

"Look at you, Jonathan. I should have you painted like this."

Jonathan manages a snarl. "You should let me go," he mutters, yanking uselessly at his restraints again.

"And you should know that's not an option." Jonah steps forward, reaching out to rest his hands on Jonathan's bare knees. "What shall I ever do with you instead, Jonathan?"

Any answer he can think of is an unpleasant one, so Jonathan remains silent. Jonah takes another step closer, sliding his hands up from Jonathan's knees to his thighs, stroking them as he stares at his spunk-stained, dripping hole.

"Perhaps a simple clean-up is necessary," Jonah says, although his gaze has moved over to Jonathan's cock, roaming over it. With a grin, Jonah reaches out and traces its length with his fingertip, and much to Jonathan's shame, his cock stirs. "Then again, your next visitor won't mind."

Jonathan's mouth goes dry. "What do you mean?" he asks, as much as he dreads the answer. He wishes Jonah would stop touching him, stop looking at him like he's something to consume.

Jonah grins at him, grasping his cock with a full hand.

"Nothing less than my God," Jonah says, looking up.

And as Jonathan does the same, he sees the entire ceiling turn into an open eye.


	5. Beloved Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Jonah get married, much against Jonathan's will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of rape on wedding night" at FFA. NSWF noncon with trans!Jonah and cis!Fanshawe.

The wedding ceremony is pure mockery. They are dressed in their usual attire, both of them, so no proper priest should agree to wed them, but the one Jonah has picked for them barely bats an eye at the sight of them. It makes sense in the end, given there is nothing proper about this marriage either.

"I promise to be loyal," Jonah says to him as he slides the ring onto Jonathan's finger, staring at him. Jonathan refuses to meet his eyes, instead looking down at the ring that has been put upon him. It resembles a shackle, he realizes.

"I promise to be obedient," Jonathan says when it's his turn, loathing every word. He isn't too gentle when he shoves his ring onto Jonah's finger, but Jonah doesn't react to his roughness, his eyes still on Jonathan and Jonathan alone. Once, attention like that would have brought Jonathan close to swooning. It fills him with despair now.

That despair is nothing compared to the dread he feels when Jonah takes him to his bedroom at the end of the day.

"Naturally, I expect you to fulfill your marital duties," Jonah says to him as he starts to strip down. It should make Jonah vulnerable, baring himself like that, but instead it's Jonathan who feels defenseless. "Be a good husband, Jonathan. Take your clothes off."

By the time Jonah has exposed his cunt, it's wet and gleaming, and despite himself, Jonathan's cock twitches at the sight. But he shakes his head, speaking up:

"You will regret this, Jonah."

"I regret that I didn't do this sooner, when you would have been more agreeable." Indeed, something close to hesitation flashes in Jonah's eyes before they harden again, and Jonah steps out of his shed clothing and towards Jonathan. "But I don't mind it this way. I will make you mine, eventually."

Jonathan shivers when Jonah rests his hand against his cheek, stroking him fondly with his thumb.

"I have the power here, Jonathan. I could ruin your life."

"I could ruin yours," Jonathan counters, although the idea of going against Jonah like that makes him feel sick. It must show on his face because Jonah smiles, and rests his arms around Jonathan's neck.

"Except I have allies in high places, you don't. You know as well as I do that's what it will come down to." Jonah kisses him, pressing his nude body against Jonathan's front. Jonathan's cock twitches again, rising to life against his will. "That's why you have allowed this to happen."

Jonah releases him, stroking his shoulders and arms before walking towards the bed, climbing upon it on his hands and knees. He lets Jonathan look at his glistening slit and his small, firm buttocks before turning around onto his back, taking his hand between his legs.

"So I'll ask you again, Jonathan: be a good husband." Jonah lies down, spreading his cunt open with his fingers. "Take me."

Jonathan takes his shaking hands to his cravat.


	6. Sting (Fresh, Fading)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Jonathan rejected Jonah (and one time he didn't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FFA prompt "100 words of 5+1", meaning a 5+1 story in 100 words. (Though AO3 probably disagrees with me on the word count, ha.)

1

When Jonah leans in, Jonathan wants to kiss him.

"We can't," he says, turning away.

2

"I trust you above all others," Jonah says when he wants Jonathan to be his personal doctor.

"It wouldn't be appropriate," Jonathan responds, although he is pleased.

3

He hesitates only for a second before sealing the letter.

4

"Leave me alone," he says when Jonah approaches him on the street.

5

"Stop," he says when Jonah pursues him, over and over again.

"I can't," Jonah says, time after time.

Jonathan should try harder to escape. He doesn't.

6

"Let me hold your hand," Jonah says when Jonathan lies dying.

Jonathan should say no for one more time.

He succumbs.


	7. Playing The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah takes the cane out on Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt "“Disobey me again and I will get the cane out". Hope you enjoy this, anon! Warning for caning.

The cane, on the surface at least, is normal. It's smooth and made of wood, and it feels cool as Jonah runs its tip along Jonathan's bare back, tracing his ribs, his spine. Jonathan shivers, but he stays quiet, forcing himself to stay still in his bonds.

He needs to save his strength, and pick his battles carefully. This is one he will have to lose, so he might win the overall war.

"It hurts to be abandoned by a friend, you know."

The swing of the cane is unexpected and harsh, striking Jonathan across the backs of his thighs. A surprised yelp escapes his mouth, sharp with pain, but he pinches his lips tight shut afterwards, determined to not give Jonah any more of cries. Jonah sets out to test that resolve, striking him again, his blows swift and harsh as he peppers Jonathan's thighs and arse with them. Jonathan grits his teeth together, trying his hardest to swallow all sound, but he can't stop himself from groaning in his throat, and soon enough tears are stinging in his eyes, and he closes them tight to keep them in.

"I gave you so much and here you are, turning your back on me. I can't bear that, Jonathan." The cane withdraws for a moment, and Jonathan can feel Jonah's fingertips brushing down his burning flesh, stroking the fresh bruises. It's this touch that finally pries Jonathan's mouth open again, and for the first time, he thrashes against the ropes biting into his arms and legs. His reaction draws a laughter from Jonah, who rests a full hand down on Jonathan's right buttock, clasping it.

"Does it hurt? Good, I want it to." Jonah squeezes him before releasing him, and Jonathan can hear him swap the cane from one hand into another. "It's what you deserve."

_That_ almost makes Jonathan break his silence. He doesn't deserve this sort of treatment, and it's not him who has earned a traitor's label. But arguing won't get him anywhere; Jonah is determined to see himself as the victim, and Jonathan in need of a punishment. It's ridiculous, it's insane, but Jonathan's only choice is to play along.

So he grinds his teeth, and bears it as the blows begin to land again.

He bears it, until he can't. Until he's howling, until he's thrashing and twisting and trying to escape the falling cane, his face wet from his agony. Jonah is silent, but Jonathan can sense his smile in the air, his satisfaction.

"Don't fail me again, Jonathan." He strokes Jonathan's back, rubs it before sliding his hand further up, pushing his fingers into Jonathan's hair. "Or next time, I'll take out a _proper_ cane."

Jonathan forces himself to nod.


End file.
